1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to golf equipment and specifically to a golf carry bag with an automatic, integrated support stand, inter-changeable pockets, and diameter-compensating organizing compartments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the class of lightweight golf club carry bags, the prior art describes various types of integrated golf bag stand mechanisms including extensible stands, collapsible stands, and automatic stands. The prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,235 describes an extensible stand utilizing an elongated collapsible tubular body for support, and a toggle mechanism that moves the stand from a retracted to an extended position.
Prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,854 describes a collapsible bag and stand with removable support assembly, an upright tubular support, and spring-loaded mechanism to support the collapsible bag.
In other prior art describing automatic, integrated golf stands, U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,136 discloses a stand that is controlled by a series of three webbings in conjunction with the bag strap and elasticized shock cords. U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,974 further describes an automatic stand with legs that swing outwardly from adjustable, attached carrying plates.
While integrated stands in prior art address the need for lightweight, easy horizontal manipulation of the bag in addition to automatic extension and retraction of the stand, most prior art stands require the use of a shoulder strap to retract the legs. A shoulder strap provides an effective method of leg retraction during long sessions of walking, but repeated use of the strap when walking short distances becomes awkward and time-consuming.
The need for walking a short distance, resting the bag on the ground, and walking another short distance is a frequent occurrence during a round of golf. When traveling short distances, the golfer using prior art stands must either hoist the bag by its shoulder strap to retract the legs, or the golfer must lift the bag by its collar and negotiate around the extended legs which protrude approximately 19 inches from the bag.
When a bag is lifted by the carry handles in prior art described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,136, the legs are not retracted and the bag is caused to rotate forward due to weight of the golf clubs. This forward rotation of the bag, in addition to the stand extension, causes the extended stand to impede and obstruct the golfer's legs during short-distance travel.
The present invention includes both a shoulder strap retraction device and a carry handle retraction device in the form of a handgun to retract the legs, allowing the golfer to walk short distances and retract the legs with the carry handle, without the necessity of hoisting the bag to the shoulder. In the present invention, the shoulder strap is used to retract the legs while walking long distances and the carry handle is used to retract the legs while walking short distances.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,192, there is described a golf carry bag with integrated stand that also allows a golfer to carry the bag in a retracted position with either the carry handle or shoulder strap. The present invention differs, however, because the leg stand in the prior art is extended by placing the bag on the ground, which releases a plunger-type device that otherwise holds the legs in place. This prior art does not address the problems encountered when playing golf on uneven terrain. When playing golf on a hillside or in a valley, which frequently occurs during a round of golf, the prior art bag and stand must be perfectly placed to ensure contact between the ground and the leg-stand plunger. If adequate contact between the ground and plunger device is not made, the leg-stand will not extend.
Unlike the prior art, the present invention's leg-stand automatically extends when tension is released from the carry handle or shoulder strap, allowing the golfer to easily place the bag at any position or angle created by the terrain of a golf course.
The present invention also provides greater leverage when retracting the legs by either the shoulder strap or carry handles. By utilizing a cord, the present invention allows a golfer to retract the legs with a 3-inch pull on the shoulder strap, while prior art mechanisms, with less leverage, require a 4-5 inch pull on the strap to retract the legs.
In addition to greater leverage provided when retracting the legstand, the present invention also eliminates the problem of legstand jamming. The problem of legstand jamming in the retracted position is one that frequently arises in prior art configurations. Jamming occurs when the webbings that connect and activate prior art mechanisms become obstructed. In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,136, an external pocket is sewn over areas through which the webbings must run to retract the leg stand. If an article of clothing is placed in the pocket, pressure exerted on the webbings frequently obstructs free movement of the webbings and prevents the legs from extending.
The present invention prevents this problem by retracting the legs by means of an internal cord housed in a protected channel. The channel is designed to provide an unobstructed pathway for the cord, virtually eliminating leg-jamming difficulties.
The present invention differs from all other prior art in that it utilizes a wishbone design that allows the retracted legs to be stored in a single, recessed housing. Prior art describes various housing mechanisms but none of the prior art features a singular, recessed housing mechanism for storing stand legs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,357, there is described a bag stand utilizing a sliding cam connected through linkage to two folding legs. In both the extended and retracted positions, the legs are separate. Prior art in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,676,464, 4,778,136, 4,834,235, 4,949,844, and 5,036,974 also reflect separate storage for each of the legs. In the prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,654, there is described a singular storage position for both retracted legs, but the storage is external, as opposed to the recessed storage of the present art.
In addition to providing recessed storage for the legstand, the present invention also increases distance between the extended legs, which promotes greater tripod area and increased stability.
The present invention also addresses another problem encountered in bags designed according to the prior art. This problem occurs when golf club handles become lodged against each other at the base of the bag, preventing the golfer from easily pulling any club from the bag. The problem is compounded in narrower configurations of lightweight carry bags because the base of the bag is the same diameter as the collar of the bag, resulting in overcrowding and congestion of golf club handles. The present art mitigates this problem by providing a base that has a larger area than the collar, resulting in a slightly conical bag shape that provides more room at the base and also increases stability of the bag in an extended position. The present invention further reduces the club-congestion problem by segregating left-to-right, and front-to-back sections of the bag.
The present invention provides pockets on the golf bag that are inter-changeable, allowing the golfer to change the pockets to accommodate seasonal weather changes or to reduce weight and bulk of the bag.
Additionally, the present invention provides a dual-loop shoulder strap that differs from prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,704, by its attachment from the second to the first strap and then to the carry handle. In the prior art, both belts are attached to a single ring in the bag's midsection. The present art also differs from prior art in that the second strap in the present art is detachable. Both straps in the prior art are permanently affixed to the golf bag.
The present invention also provides a golf club organizer that differs from prior art disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,703, because the present invention has six compartments for golf clubs instead of three compartments in the prior art. It also differs from prior art because the base of the bag has a larger diameter than the bag collar, which provides a larger area for golf-organizing compartments.
Another component of the present invention that is not addressed by prior art, is the aesthetic appearance of the golf bag in a retracted, carry position. The present invention provides a formed, recessed housing designed to accommodate the retracted stand mechanism and both legs in a single, nested shroud that is flush with the front body of the bag, and a permanent retraction mechanism to secure the stand when not in use.
The prior art provides no design for a recessed housing or permanent retraction mechanism in an automatic bag stand. This shortcoming, along with others described, indicate that the prior art falls short of addressing some of the problems of golfers who prefer to walk and carry a golf bag with an integrated stand.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved design of golf bag with integrated stand that will overcome the problems of short-distance walking, leg-jamming, club organization, instability, lack of personal customization, and cosmetic appearance. Any user of the prior art will greatly appreciate the simple yet effective solutions incorporated into the present invention.